


Oculesics

by sandforest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandforest/pseuds/sandforest
Summary: The eyes are the window to the soul (Andersen, 1999)
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 1





	Oculesics

He'd read a quote before, _The eyes are the window of the soul._ It like when you tried to figure out and see the look's of the world by books. By looking though someone's eyes you might fugure it out what's exactly they are thinking about, by looking through into someone's eyes you might know about how's they truly feeling, it can reflect someone's hidden emotion that burried for a really long time inside them.

Suna did believe it. He've been met a lot pair of eyes that screamed and reflected about the owner's thoughts and emotions. How those pair of eyes told him a lot about someone than their own verbal behaviours.

It was a pair of golden shine pair of eyes, there's dedication and loyalty on it. A determination towards daily routine and every single things Kita did in his lifetime. It might cold and intimidating at the same time, but if you looks and sink deeply into it you might found a warmness and bliss in it. How blessed he was with everything that happened on his lifetime.

 _He was so proud about his own time back then in high school and it was a memory he treasured the_ most.

Those were two pairs of eyes, the twins, but within different colors. Reflects to each other selves really well. Completed each other. Atsumu with his hazel shiny pair of eyes, who would believe, behind his annoying face and behaviours you can't count amount of his love towards volleyball behind those eyes, it was too huge to count. Osamu even once said about his twin's unconditionally love towards everything he did.

Unlike Atsumu, Osamu's darkish grey eyes are way much calmer. The embers inside him wasn't vivid kike Atsumu but his burn are stable, give other a warm embrance rather than fears that might destroys everyone around him, he has unanimous determination. He knew everyrisks and value in everystep he takes in his small road.

But it was different, when he's looking directly at Komori's eyes. Someone who's always smile brightly and radiates sun energy around himself hides so much pain behind his pair of eyes. Wearing a perfect smile as he says he **was okay** , smiles as it was his routine's mask, telling people that **bad think won't happen** as you doesn't think about it.

Who would believe behind those warm smile that his eyes already lost it shines. Who's gonna believe him as he said that Komori Motoya screams for loneliness, his eyes asking for help while his lips easily make a light laugh even by small jokes. A white lies, but once again, Suna Rintarou isn't a fool, Komori might easily lied to everyone by his fragile smile but it was a different story for Suna, he knows, eyes would never lied.

* * *

It pull Suna's curiousity out of nowhere, Suna just wanted to know the reason behind the lost of the embers of his eyes. Suna just wanted to know why he was hiding his pain, let himself drown into longlasted sadness.

By Suna Rintarou, Komori Motoya is like a pandora box, it existances can pull others to unboxing what's behind it. Yes, Suna Rintarou wanted to know what's behind his eyes. But, please considered it as a reminder. It was a pandora box, once you open it there's amount of darkness, pain, dissapointed, sorrow and sadness released. Decided, keep it secret or realesed it all.

* * *

By those reason he got the chance to get closer to those man. Make him wonder,

" _ **Motoya, did you ever fell happy**_?"

"No, i'm not Rintarou, and never"

He let out a heavy breath

"Smiling, being happy, and pretend that i was okay isn't easy at all but it is a thing i should to do. If i'm not an anxious feeling gonna attack me out of nowhere, that i shouldn't be sad because i'm not happy, but i don't deserve to be happy either"

It such a ache in his heart, by seeing how Komori tried his best to smile while he hides so much pain in his heart. His eyes even trying it best to not cry. Pretending that he isn't weak.

"Rintarou, why people always forcing us to not become weak person. Why people are not allowing us to cry?"

"You are allowed to cry Motoya"

He loses his sight by his tears on his eyes. Suna take a look on it, smiling as he see those pair of dark blue eyes are slowly letting go all it pains that buried there for all these time. A teardrops ran off slowly in both side of his cheeks, he might be crying right now but his eyes finally found it shines again as he let go his pain, as he finally cry and be a 'weak' person. He might be crying, but Komori finally find his freedom, realesed it.

_**Be Happy Motoya.** _


End file.
